


Riding on the currents of time: Their Birth by Sleep

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: Riding on the currents of time [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All three of them are Keyblade Wielders too, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drive Forms, Kairi Riku and Sora are older during the time in Birth by Sleep, Keyblade Wielder ride phoenixes, Multi, Phoenixes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal day when everything changes for the Keyblade Apprentices... and it all starts with a Master...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding on the currents of time: Their Birth by Sleep

Cyan blue eyes blinked open, and a golden-tanned hand went through short red hair. The girl sat up on her bed, and she jawned widely. Kairi sat up, and all her thirteen year old glory came in sight. She rubbed her eyes. She smiled. She looked outside, and her eyes startled open. _A meteor shower!_

She jumped up, and run out of her room. She then changed into her clothes. Black shorts that go down to her knees. A purple turtleneck top. Black socks over silver armored shoes. Fingerless black gloves, and she combed her hair. She run quickly out of her room, and chased outside to see Ventus, Ven for short. "Ven!"

The sixteen year old looked back, and bright blue eyes met Kairi's. He took her small hand in one of his, and they run together to the training yard where the rings were. He looked down at her. "Should we?"

Kairi nodded. Ven materialized his Keyblade, Wayward Wind, and held it in the reverse grip. Kairi called upon her own Keyblade, Oathkeeper, and held it like Ven did. They each attacked one, and jumped backwards when the rings rotated. "Kai! Let's do that little trick again. That from yesterday!"

Kairi nodded. "Okay, Ven!"

They each held their arms back, and let their Keyblades go out of their hands, only to have it return moments afterwards. Kairi jumped up and down. She then remembered. "The meteor shower, Ven!"

Ven looked over, and nodded. He jumped up, and Kairi flipped after him. With two flips, she was higher than she was mere moments ago, and run after Ven. She and Ven arrived at a cliff, and sat down. She looked up, while she heard Ven fall down. She shook her head. She looked over, to see he had fallen asleep. Aqua came from the corner, and the eighteen year old looked at Kairi with a raised blue eyebrow. "Kai, why didn't you wake him?"

She now stood in front of Kairi. "'Cause he just fell there."

She gestured over to Ven. Aqua smiled at Ven's antics. "No actual way... again?"

Kairi giggled. "Yup, Aqua!"

Aqua ruffled Kairi's hair. "You're crazy, Kairi..."

They heard a groan, and someone sitting up, Kairi looked back, and saw Ven waking up, and then falling back down. She indicated over to Ven, and Aqua stuck her face in Ven's line of sight. He went up screaming with wide eyes, and looked over to Aqua. "Aqua, gimme a break!"

Kairi giggled into her hands, Ven looked over and pouted. "No fair! You too, Kairi?! Traitor!"

Kairi giggled openly now. "Your fault for not bringing a blanket at least. Not like I'm any better."

Aqua shook her head at Kairi. "You're as bad as him and Sora."

Kairi tapped a finger to her leg, and narrowed her aquamarine blue eyes at Aqua. Aqua scratched her head, while she hid her cyan blue eyes from Kairi. "Sorry. I know you love Sora and all..."

Kairi threw herself on Aqua, and kicked her in the sides, screaming like an amazon. She pounded her tiny hands on Aqua's chest, and soon Aqua was overwhelmed by Kairi's superior strength. They heard three different type of laughs, and looked over to the three boys. Terra, Riku and Sora. Terra raised his eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing to her, Kairi?"

Kairi giggled nervously. "She called Sora lazy again..."

Riku burrowed his head into his hands. He shook his head full of silver hair, and he looked at Kairi with his aquamarine blue eyes. Sora scratched his head full of spiky, unruly brown hair. Kairi could barely see his bright blue eyes. "Aqua..."

Aqua giggled and looked nervously to Riku. They were interrupted by two laughs. Kairi looked over to Ven, and Aqua looked over to Terra. They were all interrupted by a feminine giggle. They looked over to Kairi, who just giggled on, even though they all looked at her weirdly. Then Terra spoke up. "Kai, what's so funny?"

Kairi looked up, and into Terra's intense blue eyes. "I can't help it. We would make the weirdest family ever."

They all looked at each other with raised eyebrows, until they began to laugh with Kairi. Later, they each sat on top of the cliff. Kairi's eyes were wide at the mass of stars on the sky. "I can't believe that every star is another world... there're so many..."

Aqua looked over to Kairi who had wide eyes, looking up at the stars. Aqua looked up. "You are a lot like them actually."

Kairi looked over to Terra who had said that. She giggled. "Yeah, full of endless possibilities... and light..."

Aqua laughed. "Leave it to Kairi to understand what Terra is talking about when he's being cryptic..."

Riku nodded. "That's right. Kairi is good with understanding statements like that."

Terra ruffled Kairi's hair, and she smiled up at her big brother figure. She giggled. "That's right. I'm one of the only ones who understand statements like that. Not like Sora or Ven could..."

They each looked over to Kairi. "Huh?!"

Kairi giggled. "When he would have said that to you, you wouldn't have understood a word he had said. Face it, boys."

Terra nodded. "That's right. You wouldn't have understood a word."

Aqua giggled and stood up. She brought out six star-shaped pendants. One was orange, one was blue, one was green, one was silver, one was silver/gold and one was purple. "Oh yeah, me and Terra have our Mark of Mastery Exam tomorrow. I made us six good luck charms."

Terra got the orange one, Aqua took the blue one, Ven got the green one, Riku got the silver one, Sora got the silver/golden one and Kairi got the purple one. Kairi admired the craftmanship. Hers had a small hole in the middle, likely for her moonstone pendant. She put on the pendant, and pressed the moonstone into the hole, and it was a perfect fit. They all had a badge in the middle of the pendant. Kairi smiled at Aqua, and hugged her. "Thanks Aqua!"

Aqua ruffled Kairi's hair, and everyone smiled at Kairi's antics. She was always the one that liked hugging the most out of them, apart from Terra. He was the biggest out of them all. They all walked back towards the castle. _This would be the last time, we would ever spent, beneath the same stars._ Kairi and Aqua looked up, and muttered at the same time: "Together... always."


End file.
